


Eternalization

by Maxtine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Super Saiyan, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxtine/pseuds/Maxtine
Summary: How the heck did Vegeta and Bulma even get married?The proposal in particular is a thought that has humoured me for quite a while. So I made this little piece. I hope you all enjoy it, as I tried to keep it as true to the characters as possible. :)This story takes place about 3 years after the Cell Saga and is an attempt at a realistic off-screen scene.Posted it on my Deviantart in November, and decided to bring it forth here.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad!”  
Vegeta snapped back into reality. He’d been deep in thought, thinking about how he was going to phrase this to Bulma. His almost three year old son stumbled over to him and hugged his legs. Little Trunks looked up at him and laughed sheepishly.

It was a beautiful day. The weather was warm and the sky clear of clouds. Bulma had insisted he’d join them outside in the gardens of Capsule Corp and help her keep an eye on Trunks.  
“Dad! Play wid’ me!” he said hopeful.  
Vegeta looked around, feeling vulnerable and bothered. “Where is your mother? Can’t she play with you instead?”  
“Mom is not here.” Trunks stared at him blankly, still waiting for an answer. Indeed she was not... He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed she left. He looked around worried, but relaxed as soon as he felt her energy coming from inside the house.  
Vegeta sighed defeated. “Fine. What do you wanna play then?”  
“Fight!” Trunks exclaimed excited.  
Vegeta chuckled proudly. He had been teaching him basic moves and the child saw it as a game. One of these days he would have to teach him the difference of games and possible danger.  
“Alright then. **Prepare yourself!!** ” Vegeta shouted. Trunks squealed in delight and sprang into a perfect defensive form. He launched a series of punches towards the child, which he all deflected with ease. Vegeta still wouldn’t dare use more than 5% of his power, but the boy was getting better each time.  
“How about a kick??” Vegeta challenged him and Trunks ducked away from it as easy as breathing.  
“Excellent, son. Remember to always foresee what your opponent might do. They will not announce it.”  
Trunks nodded and attacked Vegeta with a series of punches of his own. Vegeta dodged away from some and deflected the rest with one arm. He wanted to train his son’s speed _and_ strength.  
~  
“ **Really**?! Again already?” Both of them froze and looked up at Bulma who had arrived with a tray full of snacks from inside. Vegeta was in the middle of teaching him basic power-up techniques. Bulma raised her eyebrow. “Vegeta, he’s only two, let him be a child for at least a little while longer.”  
Vegeta’s cheeks were burning, feeling embarrassed over getting caught like this.  
He cleared his throat. “He might be lucky enough to grow up in a time of peace, but that is no reason not to prepare him for darker times. Besides... The child is half Saiyan. He enjoys it. Isn’t that right, son?”  
“Yeah!! Fight!!” Trunks raised his tiny fists into the air excitedly.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow back at Bulma, as if to say _‘see?’_.  
She sighed and smiled warmly. “Well at least you are spending time together and he’s getting fresh air. That’s good enough for me.”  
She put the tray down at a table. “Figured we could have some lunch out here, since the weather’s so nice and all.”  
Both Vegeta and Trunks approached the table like moths to a light, and Bulma giggled. _Saiyans_. Sometimes they were just too much the same.  
They all sat down and had their lunch, Bulma trying to converse while they shovelled food in their faces. The usual.  
Once the food ran out, Trunks went playing on a playground at the property that had been built just for him. Bulma and Vegeta sat there across from each other while keeping their watchful eyes on him.

“Listen...” Vegeta started suddenly. Bulma looked at him curiously. Moments like these with him were rare.  
“I have been thinking recently... About this... And us...”  
“Yeees...?” Bulma leaned slightly over the table, feeling worried about how this conversation would continue.  
“I-...” he stopped. What the hell was he doing, he had barely figured out how he was going to say this.  
“Just say it...” Bulma smiled, reaching out and squeezing his arm reassuringly. He had learned to put his guard down towards her every now and then, but it still felt alien to him.  
"Hmph... It’s been a few years now. M-..maybe we should... Eternalize what we have.” Vegeta near mumbled, feeling extremely out of place.  
Bulma’s eyes widened. “Eternalize...? Wait. You’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, right??”  
He scoffed. “You Earthlings call it marriage. Or so I’ve heard.” Upon seeing her shocked expression, his cheeks grew dark red and he continued, suddenly concerned how she might answer. “We Saiyans usually have children for the sake of reproduction and creating new, strong warriors, but those of royal blood eternalizes their partnership for the sake of the kingdom and bloodline. We don’t exactly have a kingdom to rule, but I already consider you mine and mine alone, and I refuse to go on like some ordinary low-class Saiyan garbage. I wish to carry on our royal traditions.” 

Bulma stared at him and blinked a few times, baffled.  
“You-... You’re asking me to...marry you?” she stuttered, not believing her own words.  
Vegeta grunted and found himself sweating. Her shocked reaction made him nervous for some reason. _This was a foolish idea. I should take it back._  
“Tch, forget it.” He growled.  
“No, no, no, no!” Bulma reassured him. “I’m just so surprised to hear you say those words. I-...I never thought this day would come!” Vegeta stared at her incredulous. _She approves of it?_ He swallowed hard.  
“And...? Your answer?”  
Bulma let out a squeal of excitement and near flung herself over the table into an embrace which caused him to stiffen in shock.  
“Yes!! Yes, yes, **YES**! Of course I will!!” Bulma laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
“Calm down, woman! Get a hold of yourself!!” he protested, his ears burning.  
Bulma did not. She peppered him with kisses and held around him as if he could vanish at any moment. As much as he hated to admit it, he did like their moments of closeness. Just not that much out in public. He cursed and grunted uncomfortably.  
Bulma let go once she was satisfied and started prancing excitedly back and forth.  
“Oh my gosh! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, **ohmygosh**!! I need to plan the date and place, I need to find a stylist, a photographer, oh and the decorations! We have to pick out wedding rings...” she gasped “AND THE DRESS! Oh my god! I need to find a dress!!” she let out an excited scream. “And we have to send out invitations to everyone...”  
“W-wait what! No! No rings! No invitations! Just us! **WHAT IS ALL THIS NONSENSE**?!” Vegeta protested furious and got up from his chair, but she didn’t even hear him.  
“I need to find the best chef to prepare all the food- OH and the wedding cake!!”  
He flinched. “Cake? There’s going to be cake? Why-”  
“Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell everyone!! Vegeta! Keep an eye on Trunks! I have to tell my parents!!” Bulma giggled and laughed as she ran inside, leaving him to stand there alone and utterly baffled.  
“What in the world is going on... What did I just do...?” _I’m going to regret this..._

“DAD! Look at duh rope I foun’! Has spots!” Trunks suddenly shouted, and Vegeta turned around just in time to see his son pick up a massive snake by the throat, choking the life out of it.  
“ **PUT THAT DOWN, YOU MORON**!!” he ran to Trunks' aid, but seemingly ended up rescuing the snake instead.  
It was just another normal day at Capsule Corp...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for a continuation of this! A lot of contemplation whether I should or not, and I was worried I might ruin the proposal story. But hey, at least quarantine is good for something. Getting a lot of time to sit down and write! xD
> 
> I'm finally satisfied with this, so without further ado....  
> LET THE WEDDING BEGIN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes places one year after the proposal, almost 4 years after the Android/Cell saga....

Vegeta stared at the face in front of him and two dark eyes stared back. He inspected himself in a mirror at one of the house’s many dressing rooms. Somewhere in the far distance was music. His long cape barely touched the floor. Royal blue on the outside – bright, shining red silk on the inside. It was just as he remembered it. The tailor had listened well.

Bulma had initially insisted him to wear a white suit, to which he refused. It looked absolutely ridiculous and nothing like what Saiyans wear during these ceremonies. Eventually she understood his frustration.

‘ _Well if we’re gonna mix two traditions, we need to at least do it right!’_

He shifted his gaze to his royal armour as it shone brightly in the reflected sunlight from the window. Bulma had truly outdone herself with this one. It had been difficult to explain, but his brilliant soon-to-be wife just knew exactly what he meant.

He spun around and headed for the door when it suddenly burst open.

“Dad!” His almost four year old son ran in and hugged his legs. Wearing a small dark blue suit, Vegeta noticed Trunks had already crumbled and wrinkled the small tie around his neck.

Vegeta sighed grumpily. _What’s he even doing here?_

“Trunks-...” He started.

“Wow! Dad's a superhero!! Dad, are you a superhero??” Trunks was tugging at the cape, wrapping it around his head.

“It’s a traditional cape used for royal Saiyan ceremonies!” Vegeta protested as he tugged the cape back, looking over any possible wrinkles.

Trunks stared up at him blankly, not following.

Vegeta sighed. “Aren’t your grandparents supposed to look after you, boy?”

“Ngh... But dad, they’re boring!”

“So you took off without them knowing?”

Trunks went quiet, staring down at his feet.

“Argh great, last thing we need is a hysterical Panchy running around looking for you...” He rubbed a hand over his face, making up his mind. “C’mon then. Let’s take you back before chaos breaks out.”

“No!!” Trunks protested, ready to run off, but Vegeta had already grabbed him, carrying him under one arm.

“Don’t be difficult, son. You’re going back now.”

Trunks started a tantrum, kicking, crying and screaming as they headed down the halls towards the main dome.

“BOY!” Vegeta put him down and held onto each shoulder. “ **THAT’S ENOUGH!** You _will_ behave! Now, let’s be nice to your mother. She’s already stressed right now and she needs you to behave exemplary. At least for today! Got it??”

Trunks wiped his teary face, still not quite done throwing a fit.

“If you behave well, then I’ll -.... I’ll take you to the park! **But only then!** ”

Trunks face lit up.

“Is that understood??” Vegeta stared him down.

Trunks nodded, a hopeful smile replacing his frown.

“Good. Now wipe your tears and come along. We haven’t got all day.”

“Yes, dad!” Trunks nodded and followed him.

“Wow, Vegeta! Gotta remember that one when we’re raising ours! Heheh!” A familiar voice sounded from behind them. He turned and discovered Krillin and a very much pregnant Android 18.

"W-what!" Vegeta froze, staring at them.

"Hey Trunks!" Krillin approached them, not having to lean far down to be eye to eye with the child. "Wow, you've grown so much! You're a big boy now, aren't you!"

Trunks grinned proudly, but said nothing.

“Argh great! What are _you_ doing here??” Vegeta snapped at them.

“We’re here because we received the invitations, DUH... Why else would we be here??” 18 snapped back.

“Invitations?! I thought we had agreed to- Urgh. Of course..." _How could I have been so stupid...?_ He rubbed his forehead upon realisation. They had come to an agreement that only her family would attend. He meant her parents and Trunks. She must have included everyone she _considered_ family.

"So, you _can_ wear other things than some sweaty old eyesores." 18 smirked.

“ _You._ You’ve looked better.” He scoffed at her.

“Hmph. If it wasn’t for my baby, I’d break your other arm too.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

He glared at her. “Your pregnancy must make you delusional. You wouldn’t stand a chance anymore.”

“Tch. Don’t tempt me.” She snarled.

“Ahem! Oookay!” Krillin stepped in between them and raised his hands. “How about we all calm down and head to the dome room together? Wouldn’t wanna keep Bulma waiting, now would we?? Eheheh...”

“You’re right, sweetie.” 18 smiled smugly. “I’m more afraid of Bulma than I am of Vegeta.”

“Grrrrhhhh...!!” A pulsating vein popped over Vegeta’s forehead.

“C’mon honey,” Krillin grabbed her arm and spoke softly in her ear. “It’s his big day too, y’know! Be nice to him, just for today, _please??”_

“Fine!” 18 sighed. “Wouldn’t wanna ruin your _big wedding day!”_ She threw her hand nonchalantly in the air as she passed Vegeta and Trunks and disappeared around a corner down the hall. Krillin hurried after her, shrugging his shoulders apologetic to them. “Heh, pregnancy hormones, am I right??” He muttered.

“ **I HEARD THAT!** ” 18’s voice boomed from somewhere down the hall.

“Ehhhh, **coming sweetheart!** ” Krillin shouted back, his face sweaty and bright red as he ran off after her.

Vegeta cursed and whispered under his breath, trying to hold it together in front of Trunks.

“If _they_ are here, then who else has she invited??”

“Dad! I’m bored! Can we go? Where’s mom??” Trunks tugged impatiently at the cape again.

“Hmph. Come along then...” Vegeta shook his head as they headed off together towards the dome.

As he burst the door open, the birds took off and flew from the treetops high up under the roof. The dome park was covered in decorations, there was a long red carpet leading up to the middle of the room, where a small elevated stage had been put up.

And in front of the stage stood.... Chi-chi, Gohan, Goten, Master Roshi, Oolong, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma’s parents, Krillin, 18, a bunch of assistants running around doing last fixes, a small orchestra, a wedding officiant up on the podium and in a corner all by himself he spotted Piccolo, inspecting him curiously.

Vegeta growled as he approached the small crowd, everyone turning to greet him.

“Hey, Vegeta! Thank you for the invitation!” A now, very tall Gohan greeted him cheerfully.

“Oh rest assured, you shouldn’t thank me for that.” Vegeta spat, “ **Why the hell are you all here?!** ”

“Pah! Please!” Chi-chi scoffed. “Bulma and I share everything! I knew you were getting married from the day you proposed to her!”

“Wow, _Vegeta_ was the one who proposed? I gotta say, I sorta imagined Bulma being the one to pressure _him!”_ Krillin laughed, quickly stopping himself, “Ehhh, no offence.”

Vegeta’s ears burned.

“Hey grandma! I’m back.” Trunks waved at Panchy.

“That’s nice, dear!” She sing-songed while sorting some of the flower decorations. Dr. Briefs was busy talking to an assistant.

 _They didn’t even notice he was gone?!_ Vegeta huffed, feeling fed up with all this. _At least I don’t see the pathetic weakli-_

The door burst open once more.

“Hey guys!! Sorry I’m late! Traffic was awful! Did I miss it??”

Vegeta turned abruptly. _NO! SHE WOULDN’T...! NOT HIM!_

“Oh hey, look who’s here!” Oolong exclaimed.

Yamcha was leaning in the doorway, looking stressed but pleased with himself. Puar came flying in after him.

Krillin chuckled. “Hey Yamcha! Hey Puar! No, you made it just in time! Come on over! She’ll be here any minute now!”

Vegeta stood frozen, so angry he was sure he was about to go Super Saiyan right then and there. Meanwhile, everyone had started gathering around Yamcha to greet him.

“Yamcha. Glad to see you made it.” Tien gave him a sincere smile. “But if traffic was so bad, why didn’t you just fly here?”

“I kept trying to tell him that.” Puar sighed.

“And leave my beautiful babe-magnet of a car behind? Nope. Not happening, buddy.” Yamcha let out a hearty laugh.

“Wow, everyone’s here! Been years since we were all gathered like this!” Gohan said with a wide grin.

“Oh, I wish Goku was here!” Chi-chi sniffled. “I’m sure he would have loved to if he could!”

Piccolo grunted from his corner. “Well we _could_ have wished him back, but he said-.”

“You’ll stop right there if you know what’s best for you.” Chi-chi snarled, glaring daggers at him. Piccolo kept shut, looking genuinely afraid of her. Obviously Goku’s unwillingness to return to Earth was still a sore subject.

“That reminds me,” Krillin started, “Where’s Launch?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen her since the day she left.” Roshi sighed and adjusted his glinting sunglasses. “Perhaps Tien could fill me in and maybe send her back my way agai-“

“She’s fine on her own, Master.” Tien cleared his voice, clearly bothered. “I’m sure she got an invitation, but frankly, I know as little as you of her whereabouts.”

“Tien broke her heart.” Chiaotzu stated simply. “We haven’t seen her since.”

“Chiaotzu!” Tien scolded, his face getting redder by the second.

“But it’s the truth!” He protested.

“Wow! Stone cold, man!” Yamcha said, trying to stifle a laughter.

“We will speak no more of this.” Tien tried to seem unbothered, but the colour of his face suggested otherwise.

Vegeta had turned his back on the group, trying to wrap his head around how Bulma could have invited all these goons.

“Hey Vegeta!” Yamcha slapped a friendly hand on his back. “Loving the outfit, man! You look like a superhero, or something!”

Anger flared up like hellfire in his eyes. “ **It’s a royal traditional ceremonial cape** _ **,**_ **you absolute imbecile! Carried by my father, his father and all our forefathers; no Saiyan ceremony is complete without one! Not that you would understand any of that,** _ **you clown!!**_ _”_

Yamcha tried to laugh it off. “Heh, alright. You just look cool, that’s all I’m saying!”

Vegeta looked like he was about to rip his head off. “Who invited you here anyway??”

“Invited me? Well, Bulma of course! We go _way_ back, buddy! You know that!”

“I’m not your blasted buddy, and if you know what’s best for you, you’ll turn around and leave the property - _right this instance_.” He stated each word with emphasis through clenched teeth.

“Hey chill, man.” Yamcha brushed it off. “You must be nervous. I get that. Maybe you should go grab a drink or something?”

“ **Maybe you should go hug a saibaman?!** ” Vegeta’s shout echoed along the dome walls, making birds and animals flee in a wild panic and leaving the enormous hall into complete dead silence.

18, having been relayed the story years ago, finally rolled her head back and laughed loudly, Krillin chuckled nervously along with her, Panchy and Dr. Briefs giggled, Trunks and Goten looked utterly confused, Piccolo looked mildly entertained, everyone else moaned and facepalmed.

“Ugh. Good lord... Here we go again.” Chi-chi grunted.

“Oh my!” Panchy chimed in.

“This could get ugly.” Master Roshi said, his face furrowed.

"Mommy, what's a saibaman?" Little Goten tugged at his mother's sleeve.

"Oh honey, this wedding's great. I'm so glad we went." 18 grinned at Krillin, who looked just about as tense as the atmosphere of the room.

Yamcha however, looked like he had just been punched in the face. Finally opening his mouth to answer back, he was interrupted by a wedding planner who came running up to them. She had obviously not noticed the dangerous tension between the two men, but she didn't look like a woman who had any time or patience for it either.

“The bride is about to arrive! Everyone, take your positions, face towards the door! Vegeta, you stand at the bottom of the podium over there. You Sir, - whoever you are, join the others over there please.”

Sending one last smug grin at Yamcha, Vegeta headed over. The group mumbled and whispered amongst each other while waiting.

The planner came running out again, clearly stressed out of her mind.

“Dr. Briefs! Oh goodness, what are you doing over there? Right this way if you please! Down here, at the door! Excellent. Now, music, please! From the start!”

The orchestra started playing a beautiful symphony, which seemed, a rather perfect pick for the occasion.

  
The doors opened, and the sight that met him... Well, if anyone had ever asked him, he would have undoubtedly denied it; but for a few seconds Vegeta forgot to breathe.

Dressed in a long white wedding dress and her hair tied up, Bulma looked more stunning than he had ever seen her before. At least it felt that way. He felt his jaws clench. An uncomfortable feeling stirred inside him, one that he would sometimes feel before a dangerous battle, or knowing he was about to die - _nerves_. He felt it creeping up his back as Bulma placed her hand on her father’s arm and continued up towards him.

Time seemed slow as she reached him and Dr. Briefs placed her hand on Vegeta’s.... _When did he reach out his hand?_

They took the last steps towards the officiant together and he turned to face her.

“Hey, you.” Bulma said softly. “You look handsome.”

And just like that, his nerves disappeared in a flash.

“Bulma...” Vegeta started with a low voice, “You... _ahem_. You look...” He stopped, unsure how to phrase it.

“Gorgeous? I better. Spent four hours on all this today.” Bulma winked at him.

The officiant gently cleared his throat and they both turned their attention to him.

“Excellent. Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of ~...”

The officiant went on for a while, holding a rather lengthy speech about the importance of love and unity. Vegeta sent Bulma an annoyed look, one she pleadingly answered with a ‘ _I know, I know, but don’t you dare ruin this.’_

“Do you, Bulma Briefs, take Vegeta to be your loving husband? To honour and cherish him until death do you part?”

Bulma stared intently up at Vegeta. “I do.” She spoke softly and confidently.

“And do you, Vegeta, take Bulma Briefs to be your loving wife? To honour and cherish her until death do you part?”

Vegeta didn’t even blink. He stared back at Bulma knowing fully what this question meant.

“I do.” His gravelly voice replied.

“Wonderful.” The officiant nodded. “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Vegeta stared at the officiant blankly and then back at Bulma.

“What?? Here? Now?? _In front of everyone??_ ” He gazed around at the small crowd in the room, his face burning.

“Oh for the love of...” Bulma cursed and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him in for a deep and long kiss.

The crowd cheered and applauded, someone whistled teasingly and the music started once more, inviting everyone for the big party that soon followed...


End file.
